


How did Bella become mad?

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: Possibilities, possibilities.





	How did Bella become mad?

Options to exclude:

That Azkaban made Bellatrix crazy. She was wild and unhinged before Azkaban. Although, I am sure it didn't help, she wasn't normal to begin with. 

Now, we need to decide a when before the why.

A possibility is that Bellatrix never had a day of sane normality in her entire life. Voldemort simply found a way to put this madness in devotion to himself. 

Another is that Bellatrix became violent and un-hinged at Hogwarts. I mean, this is a school where getting jumped is normal and that until the later 60s, extreme corporal punishments (more like day-long torture sessions) were taking place and have a vicious gang culture. Also, Slytherins are prejudiced about and seem to form quite a toxic echo-chamber. There she would have gotten her sadistic and masochistic tendencies.

Another reason might be that she couldn't fulfill her parents wishes for the perpetuation of a pure-blood line for things she couldn't control (exemple, being born female or being infertile...let's eliminate the Cursed Child please!)

Another is that she was semi-normal before meeting Voldemort, who played with her head, made her discover sides of herself that she didn't knew about and messed with her head to create a deep sense of loyalty.

It might also be a combination of the above. So, what do you think?


End file.
